Una Inesperada Aventura
by MerodeadoradePlata
Summary: El siempre corría de las aventuras, pero esta vez no iba hacer tan fácil, Este fic participa en el reto "Personajes de cuento" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


Espero que disfruten el fic, está inspirado en una de las obras de los Hermanos Grimm, titulada _El sastrecillo valiente_

Disclaimer: OUAT no me pertenece, mucho menos el sastrecillo valiente

**I**

Era de noche. La luna iluminaba con su luz apagada su sombra, y la brisa ondeaba su capa como si de una bandera se tratase. Tomo el camino que llevaba al centro del pueblo, para que todos le observasen con temor y horror, para que todos le mirasen como una figura a la cual hay que temerle y por qué, no venerarle. Al llegar a la plaza vislumbró a algunos pueblerinos, estos al notar su presencia se encogieron cuanto más podían y evitaron hacer contacto visual. Esbozo una sonrisa y les dijo:

-¿Tan feo y horrible soy? – Al ver sus caras Rumpelstiltskin soltó una carcajada y prosiguió – no hace falta que contestéis, sus rostros son una respuesta bastante obvia

-¿Qué queréis Rumpelstiltskin? – pregunto temerosamente uno de ellos

-Nada que ninguno de ustedes pueda ofrecerme, solo estoy dando un paseo bajo la luz de la luna y tú querido, me retrasas, así que, buenas noches a todos

Y como si nada reanudó su marcha. Luego de unos minutos de caminata pudo divisar una taberna, de él, un muchacho salía, con paso enérgico pero a la vez acompasado, curioso, entre las ramas se ocultó y espero alguna reacción sospechosa del joven, este al ver que unos hombres robustos salían del local, empezó a correr muy rápido, sin embargo ellos lo alcanzaron.

-¿Creíste que podías escapar de nosotros, Félix? – Pregunto uno con sorna- Max, adelante

- De hecho lo hice, aunque solo por minutos - respondió el susodicho con una sonrisa en la cara mientras ¨Max¨ le tomaba los brazos rudamente – pueden golpearme pero no hare lo que me pides Rodas

-¿Tienes miedo lagartija?, dijiste que querías ser valiente, ¿porque ahora te retractas?

-No tengo miedo, es que no quiero robarle a un monstruo de mil cabezas un insignificante huevo, para mi es una tarea absolutamente aburrida y fácil, además tengo una misión que cumplir

-¿Así, cuál es?

-Me reuniré con un gigante –se apresuró a decir feliz- recorreremos muchos reinos a partir de mañana

-¿Tú y un gigante?, no me hagas reír

-Lo siento si lo hago, pero es la verdad, Max, cuando quiera, me sueltas, corazón

-Cuando aparezca el alba, tus palabras no valdrán nada cobarde

-Si valdrán, así que, tengan dulces sueños conmigo, ¡Adiós!

**II**

Ya estaba empezando a aclararse el cielo y solo pensó una cosa, estaba frito, ¿pero en qué diablos pensó ayer?, como se la había ocurrido decir tal estupidez, Me reuniré con un gigante recorreremos muchos reinos a partir de mañana, había cometido suicidio social, no había salvación para él, había metido la pata hasta al fondo y le tacharían de mentiroso y cobarde. De repente y mágicamente salió de las sombras un hombre encapuchado, este tenía la piel rugosa como si de un cocodrilo se tratase,

-¿Quién es usted?

-Algunos me dicen monstruo, otros bestia, pocos Rumpelstiltskin y muchos el Ser Oscuro- dijo satíricamente el sujeto- más tú me dirás salvación

-¿Salvación?, ¿porque?- confundido le pregunte

-He escuchado tu afable conversación con esos hombres, y me dado cuenta que tu lindo paseo con el gigante es una mentira, así que te tengo una oferta, te ayudo con tu gran aventura, si me traes de ella un cuerno de unicornio

-¿Un cuerno de unicornio?

-Veras, yo puedo ver el futuro, y sé que tendrás que cazar uno así que, ¿sellamos el trato? – y acto seguido me ofreció su no muy normal mano

Durante unos minutos asimile la situación, me dije que no había otra forma de salir vencedor de esta y cuando Rumpelstiltskin estaba a punto de bajar su mano, le tendí la mía – ¿bien, ahora qué hago?

-Todos sabemos que no hay gigantes por aquí, pero, yo conozco a uno, su nombre es Abraham, puedo hacer que te espere en el gran árbol que está a la salida del pueblo, pero deberás hacerle creer que eres valiente, que tienes poder

-¿Y cómo lo hare?, yo no tengo poder, ni mucho menos magia

-Es cierto, pero tienes ingenio, tienes inteligencia, y eso, querido amigo, puede guiarte al poder más grande de todos, la magia- dijo con furor y añadió- no obstante, los gigantes no son muy listos, son, aunque no lo creas, sensibles y manipulables, por eso llevaras esto – el Ser Oscuro con un chasquido de dedos hizo aparecer un cinturón con bordes de oro, en el rezaba la frase ¨SIETE DE UN GOLPE¨- este accesorio te servirá, ten, espero que cumplas tu cometido, buena suerte

Y sin más preámbulo se desapareció el que le había ayudado. Fue a su hogar y empaco todo lo que pensó que necesitaría, comida, ropa, suministros y por una extraña razón, escondió con cuidado a su ave en su bolsa, luego se colocó el cinturón que le había dado Rumpelstiltskin, y le dijo adiós a su taller, donde por muchos años había sido un sastrecillo.

**III**

No debió aceptar esa propuesta de Rumpelstiltskin, estaba tan aburrido en ese lugar, aunque siempre estaba la opción de irse e incumplir el trato, el Ser Oscuro podía vengarse de él. Aunque no entendía porque este quería ayudar a zarrapastroso sin ninguna magia se quedó ¨pacientemente¨ esperándolo, como si fuera brujería apareció a escasos pasos del Gran Árbol, un joven larguirucho de ojos avellana y cabellera castaña que portaba un cinturón que tenía grabada la frase SIETE DE UN GOLPE

-¿Es usted Abraham? – dijo sin susto alguno el chico

-Si lo soy

-Supongo que deberíamos emprender nuestro camino ahora

-Espera, el que sea mi compañero de viaje tiene que ser muy fuerte, así que te hare un par de pruebas – mentí descaradamente, si en verdad había matado a siete hombres de un solo golpe, tenía que cuidarse la espalda – toma una roca la más grande que pueda empuñar tu mano y destrúyela con la misma

El muchacho saco de la nada una roca que parecía desde su alto punto de vista de color blanco, la exprimió, y por un segundo creyó que le había sacado jugo. Fastidiado y a la vez conmocionado le dijo:

-Excelente, pasaste el primer desafío, ahora lanzaras al cielo un pedrusco y veremos si llega alto. El hombrecito tomo una posición de tiro y arrojo la piedra, primero vio un punto negro en el cielo y luego nada, ni siquiera había caído, supo que se había equivocado el enano poseía algún tipo de magia, así que tendría que vigilarlo aún mas

-Si eres tan fuerte ayúdame a cargar este árbol

-Como no, amigo mío, yo sostendré las ramas y el follaje que son las partes más pesadas, y tú lo demás.

-De buena gana el gigante lo obedeció y agarro el tronco, se imaginó lo fuerte que sería el microbio como para tomar la parte más pesada, habían pasado horas a su juicio, empezaba a sentirse cansado así que soltó con torpeza el árbol

-¿Ya te has cansado compañero?, pensé que serias más fuerte, pero creo que me equivoque, ¿porque no nos refugiamos en tu hogar?, mira que ya se hace de noche y estamos agotados

Por desgracia el pillo tenía razón, tenía que deshacerse de él, lo haría, pero en el momento adecuado, para que Rumpelstiltskin supusiera que fue un accidente

**IV**

La estaba pasando de maravilla, todo gracias a Rumpelstiltskin, quien lo diría, ¡había cenado con gigantes!, había subido un tallo enorme en el hombro de Abraham, por supuestos, pero seguía siendo increíble, había comido y gozado un montón gratuitamente. Aunque le preocupo mucho la mirada de uno de los hermanos del gigante, creo que su nombre era Arlo, se quedó y durmió en la cama más ancha que había visto en su corta vida. Mientras descansaba sintió un ruido muy fuerte que lo despertó

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo y su voz resonó por toda la estancia

-Soy Anton, vengo a advertirte, mis hermanos van a matarte a la medianoche, están esperando a que te quedes dormido, ¡tienes que irte!

-¡Demonios!, por supuesto que me iré, gracias por la información Anton

¡Ese gigante estaba loco!, pero eso no era importante ahora, cogí todas mis cosas y apresuradamente descendí por el tallo.

El sendero estaba tan oscuro como la boca de un lobo, recordó el objeto que le dio el ¨pequeño¨ Anton y lo saco de su bolsa, era una especie de bola de cristal mágica, _te guiara y te ayudara a tomar el camino que quieras recorrer, _le había dicho, la coloco en su palma y esta se ilumino con una resplandeciente luz, luego salto de su mano, como si estuviera con vida, y se dirigió al norte, la seguí por muchas horas por un camino que me llevo a un rio, camine sobre las piedras de la orilla y le sucedió algo muy extraño, se posó delicadamente en el suelo y luego se apagó, la recogí y eleve mi mirada y pude divisar un magnifico castillo, con torres muy altas y ventanas enormes

-Dese la vuelta y ponga sus manos arriba por favor – dijo autoritariamente una voz que salió de la nada. Hice lo que me habían perdido y pude observar al dueño de la voz, era un soldado o un caballero, no lo sabía con exactitud, lo que sí pudo notar fue el reluciente arco que traía consigo

-Yo no he hecho nada- y sin querer removió su capa revelando su cinturón, juro por su vida que deseo nunca hacerlo

**V**

-Majestad, uno de nuestros soldados ha encontrado a un forastero en las cercanías del castillo y ha dicho que es una gran amenaza

-Tráiganlo ante mí – dije cansinamente, sus guardias solían ser muy alarmistas pero esto ya era el colmo, ¿cómo podía una sola persona derribar los cimientos de su reino?, era una locura, que al fin y al cabo iba a finalizar ahora.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron y por ella entraron dos de sus soldados sosteniendo a un mozo, ¡pero si solo era un niño!, debía tener la edad de su amada hija Snow

-¿Quién eres? – sentencie

-Soy Félix

-¿Qué te ha impulsado a venir a mi pueblo?

-Soy un aventurero, me dedico a realizar aventuras, simplemente he parado aquí porque necesitaba un lugar donde pasar el día

-Bien. Puedes irte

-¡Señor, el asesino a siete gigantes de un golpe! – dijo uno de mis guardias

-¿Cometiste tales acciones? – le pregunte, el pobre no debía haber ni podido con uno era muy delgado para hacerlo

-En efecto, Su Majestad

-En ese caso, saldrás a la caza de un colosal jabalí que irrumpe en la paz y tranquilidad de mi pueblo - al ver la cara del jovenzuelo añadió- no creo que sea problema para ti, ¿o sí?

-En absoluto, Rey, si pude matar a siete de esos monstruos, no habrá inconveniente con este otro, pero en mi mente se formula una gran pregunta, ¿Cuál es mi recompensa?

-Toneladas de oro, mi buen chico- al observar que no estaba contento comento- y la mano de mi hija

-¿Cuándo cazamos a la bestia?-dijo el mequetrefe mentiroso con un evidente agrado. No me importo, ya la sonrisa se le borraría cuando estuviera en manos de la bestia.

**VI**

Ahora si había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero no se dejó llevar por el miedo, tenía la esperanza de que su muerte seria rápida y no tan dolorosa

-Ya llegamos, aquí es donde se oculta, sígueme – dijo uno de los guardias que le habían asignado

-¿Sabe amigos?, no seréis más que una dificultad para mí en el campo de batalla, es decir tendré que cuidarlos cuando estemos peleando, será mejor que me esperéis aquí –trate de convencerles de que no me siguieran, para su buena fortuna detuvieron su andar

-Te esperaremos desde este punto, ten esta espada y este escudo, que salgas vivo de esta compañero- y cumpliendo con sus palabras me tendieron los susodichos artefactos y se acomodaron en un árbol

-Claro que saldré vivo, pero de todos modos gracias por tus deseos- y con todos sus instintos diciéndole que no lo hiciera, condujo a su muerte.

**VII**

El bosque en cual se encontraba estaba tranquilo, muy pacifico para para su gusto. Sus ojos pudieron localizar una figura descomunal que venía a por él. Con horror contemplo el tamaño de lo que sería sin duda alguna el jabalí _debe tener unos dos metros,_ pensó, se protegió con el escudo esperando el impacto pero eso no paso, en cambio escuchó el chillido de un animal herido, se alzó y vio que un unicornio había herido con su cuerno al jabalí, este se levantó del suelo y arrojo con ferocidad y violencia al unicornio hacia un roble, la pobre criatura quedo atrapada al árbol por culpa de su cuerno y ahora no tenía escapatoria

¡Hey tu bobalicón feo!, ¡ven a por mí! – grite intentando captar la atención del jabalí, y como supuse funciono, la fiera embistió contra mí, salte tan alto como mis piernas lo permitieron a la rama del árbol que hacía unos segundos estaba detrás de él y cuando su enemigo llego, me abalancé contra el empuñando la espada, sentí como esta, tan afilada como colmillos penetro la piel del animal, espere a que se desplomara y por fin pude saltar, me acorde del unicornio y saque del ser muerto la espada ensangrentada, fui al roble a toda prisa, solo había una opción, y se apresuró a tomarla

-Lo siento amigo, pero esto te va a doler- alzo la espada y corto le corto el cuerno- creo que ahora serás un caballo blanco, amigo gracias por tu ayuda- su receptor salió galopando del lugar, perdiéndose en el inmenso bosque.

**VIII**

Su padre no había podido haber hecho esto, la había ofrecido como si de un premio fuese, como si fuera trofeo el cual hay que ganar matando a un maldito jabalí.

La puerta de sus aposentos se abrió y por ella entro un joven

-¿Es usted Snow White?

-Si- dijo cortante- ¿tú debes ser?

-Félix, el que venció al jabalí – se había quedado anonada, había pensado que sería un panzón con complejo de superioridad

-Pues usted es muy hermosa, señorita Snow

-Me lo habían dicho antes

-Empiezo a creer que usted no sabía nada del trato que hicimos su padre y yo

-No, no lo sabía, y no pienso aceptarlo

-Le comprendo si yo fuera usted, reaccionaria de igual manera, así que no sufra más princesa no le obligare a casarse conmigo

-¿Es verdad?

- ¡Me ofende que dude de mí!, pero ya no importa, le contare mi historia Snow, y luego sin más retrasos me marchare

**IX**

Aunque Snow White era la persona más bella que había conocido con una piel, dirían como la nieve, de labios de rojo intenso y de cabellera negra como el ébano, se puso en sus zapatos, y comprendió que no podía casarse con ella.

Estaba muy enojado, le habían ofrecido una princesa, pero a ella no le habían notificado nada, ¡que desfachatez!, por ese motivo no acepto esa parte del trato, además tenía un deber, y ese era llevarle el cuerno a Rumpelstiltskin, al principio le había parecido una estupidez, dejar ese palacio solo para llevarle ese objeto al Ser Oscuro, pero luego se dijo que tenía un trato con este y no lo debía, ni podía quebrar.

Mientras se internaba en el bosque escucho un ruido extraño y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba levitando

-¿Tan sensible, noble y sencillo te crees como para que no te cases con Snow? – dijo una voz en la oscuridad – ¿o es que mi control sobre el Rey se ha hecho evidente?

-¿Quién es?- pregunto mientras unas manos invisibles le apretaban el cuello y le dejaban sin oxigeno

-Regina, no obstante puedes llamarme la Reina Malvada -añadió con una risa -o tu ángel de la muerte

Poco a poco perdió el conocimiento, y la última imagen de su vida, llena de aventuras y desventuras, fue la de una mujer poderosa, fue la de una mujer con magia.


End file.
